Beth Greene
Beth Greene - ocalała z apokalipsy, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu The Walking Dead. Córka Hershela i Annette Greene'ów, przyrodnia siostra Maggie i Shawna. Całe życie spędziła na farmie ojca. Po wybuchu epidemii Beth, jej rodzina, jej chłopak Jimmy oraz pracownicy farmy próbują przetrwać chroniąc się w rodzinnym gospodarstwie Greene'ów. Po ataku na więzienie tworzy dwuosobową grupę z Darylem, który staje się jej bliski. Po uprowadzniu znajduje się w szpitalu Grady Memorial w Atlantcie, gdzie musi się zmierzyć z wieloma wyzwaniami. Wygląd i osobowość Beth jest raczej blada, posiada długie blond włosy oraz zielono-szare oczy. Pracowita i czuła, pomaga grupie opiekując się małą Judith. Jak reszta rodziny jest religijna, próbuje być również twardą by móc przetrwać w świecie apokalipsy. Wielokrotnie napawała członków grupy nadzieją. Często też śpiewa piosenki, które przypominają jej i innym czasy przed apokalipsą. Przez czas spędzony z Darylem i przez wydarzenia w szpitalu Grady Memorial staje się też bardzo silna i odważna. Przed apokalipsą Farma Greenów Beth żyła ze swoją rodziną na farmie ojca. Poza uczęszczaniem do średniej szkoły, pomagała też na farmie. Posiadała dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi. Przyjaźniła się także z Patricią i Otisem - pomocnikami na farmie. Miała chłopaka Jimmi'ego. "Po apokalipsie" Beth wraz z Jimmy'm wychodzi na werandę, by zobaczyć kto zbliża się do domu. Gdy Rick wyjaśnia, że jego syn Carl został postrzelony, ta łapie swojego chłopaka za rękę. Podczas zabiegów pomaga w przygotowaniu potrzebnego ekwipunku ratowniczego. "Save the Last One" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Cherokee Rose" Beth zbiera kamienie na grób Otisa. Później towarzyszy w obrządku, stojąc w ciszy obok Patricii i Maggie. "Chupacabra" Beth informuje Ricka, że jej Ojciec Hershel chce porozmawiać z nim. Później uczestniczy w przygotowaniach obiadu razem z Lori, Patricią i Carol. Po skończeniu posiłku, siedzi przy stole wraz z Maggie, Jimmy'm i Glenn'em. "Secrets" Beth wraz z Patricią zwracają się do Ricka i Shane'a z prośbą o możliwość uczestniczenia w szkoleniu walki z bronią palną. Rick zgadza się po aprobacie od strony Hershela. Beth spogląda na szkolących się uczestników. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Kiedy Beth gra w warcaby z Carlem i Patricią, zauważa jak Shane rozdaje broń swojej załodze. Zauważa swojego ojca, Jimmy'ego i Ricka oraz dwóch szwendaczy; Louise Bush i Doug'a. Biegnie w kierunku stodoły. Tu jest świadkiem dokonywanej rzezi na uwięzionych i przeewoluowanych przyjaciół rodziny w zombie. "Nebraska" Po sytuacji, która miała miejsce przy stodole, podczas gdy była świadkiem zlikwidowania swojej przewoluowanej w zombie matki Anette i przyrodniego brata Shawn'a, Beth popada w roztrzęsienie. Dziewczyna unosi się nad zwłokami matki, w ramach pożegnań z nią, jednak nie wie, że po przemianie w zombie ciało nadal jest w stanie egzystować. Beth zostaje zaatakowana przez nią. Grupa Ricka pomaga jej. Beth uczestniczy w pogrzebie Anette, Shawn'a i Sophii. Podczas mycia naczyń nagle traci przytomność. Zostaje przeniesiona do łóżka. Patricia i Maggie zastanawiają się, co mogłoby być przyczyną zasłabnięcia. Stwierdzają, że być może jest to spowodowane ostatnimi przeżyciami. Rick i Glenn podczas eskapady do miasta informują Hershela o złym stanie jego córki. "Triggerfinger" Beth nadal jest w amoku i nie jest w stanie reagować. Maggie rozmawia z Andreą na jej temat. Mówi, że znalazła u siostry silne środki przeciwbólowe oraz przeterminowane środki antykoncepcyjne. Być może to było powodem omdlenia. Gdy Hershel wraca z Patton Carriage Bar, podaje Beth środki uspokajające. Maggie jest zła na Ojca, w afekcie tego oznajmia także, że doskonale wiedziała, co robić z Beth podczas jego nieobecności. "18 Miles Out" Beth wybudza się ze śpiączki podczas sporu pomiędzy Maggie, Andreą i Lori. Po przebudzeniu otrzymuje posiłek od żony Ricka. Lori płacze. Beth pociesza ją mówiąc, że powinna być silna, ponieważ istnieją ludzie, którzy o nią dbają. Podczas porządków przy łóżku Beth, Lori odnajduje nóż. Okazuje się, że Beth chce popełnić samobójstwo. Lori informuje jej starszą siostrę. Maggie popada we wściekłość, oskarżając bezpośrednio Beth o słabość. Maggie jednak również popada w skrajność i się załamuje. Młodsza siostra wpada na pomysł by obydwie odebrały sobie życie. Podczas gdy siostry walczą ze słabościami, Andrea rozmawia z Lori na temat Beth. Ta uważa, że dziewczyna powinna mieć wolny wybór w swojej decyzji. Lori jest przeciwna. Beth słyszy rozmowę. Po usłyszeniu zdania Andrei, Beth działa impulsywnie, chcąc ponownie popełnić samobójstwo - tym razem w łazience, posługując się kawałkami rozbitego szkła. Jednak stwierdza jaki to ból i że jej działanie nie ma sensu. Beth dowiaduje się o ciąży Lori. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Glenn szuka informacji u Hershela na temat samopoczucia Beth. Ten oznajmia, że jej stan jest już lepszy. Hershel pozostawia ich w samotności, by mogli swobodnie porozmawiać. "Better Angels" Beth uczestniczy w pogrzebie Dale'a. Uczestniczy również w tarasowaniu i barykadowaniu domu w celu zapewnienia lepszego bezpieczeństwa jej rodziny i grupy z Atlanty. "Beside the Dying Fire" Beth czeka na gospodarstwie na powrót Rick'a i Shane'a. Podczas gdy zauważa szwendaczy ucieka do domu, w celu zapewnienia większego bezpieczeństwa. Zauważa jednak, że cała farma płonie, a szwendaczy jest co raz więcej. Mieszkańcy postanawiają uciekać. Dochodzi do totalnego zamieszania. Beth ucieka z Patricią. Podczas gdy trzymają się za ręce, nagle Patricia zostaje ukąszona. Beth chce uciec w stronę grupy ludzi z Atlanty. Jednak sytuacja staje się nie do opanowania. Lori przywołuje Beth do siebie. Obie postanawiają dobiec do starej ciężarówki Otisa, gdzie kieruje nią T-Dog. Ekipa postanawia uciec w stronę autostrady, tam gdzie widziano ostatnio żywą Sophię. Beth jest zdruzgotana, gdy dowiaduje się, że nie udało się uciec również Jimmy'emu. Informacja na temat wirusa, który jest wśród każdego z nich i który może w każdej chwili zamienić ich w zombie, sprawia, że Beth jest w totalnym szoku. Grupa nocuje na szosie, zaraz przy opuszczonym więzieniu. Sezon 3 "Seed" Po usunięciu spacerowiczów na jednym z wejść do więzienia, Carl chce podzielić się puszką psiego jedzenia, którą Beth znalazła z innymi. Rick jednak odrzuca ten pomysł. Dostawy jedzenia są bardzo potrzebne grupie z Atlanty. Ekipa postanawia jeszcze tego samego dnia oczyścić dziedziniec więzienia, Beth nie jest obojętna i pomaga swoim towarzyszom. Wieczorem grupa rozpala ognisko. Beth namawiana jest przez grupę, by coś zaśpiewała. Wstydzi się, jednak w ostateczności śpiewa "The Parting Glass" z Glass". Do piosenki dołącza się Maggie. Następnego dnia widoczne jest jak Beth stara się zlikwidować szwendaczy wystających przez ogrodzenie. W sytuacji tej pomaga Hershel, Carl, Carol i Lori. Gdy jeden z wewnętrznych bloków więzienia zostaje oczyszczony z Zombie, Rick nawołuje grupę, by weszli do środka. Carl chce wybrać wspólną celę z Beth. Jednak gdy pojawia się w celi Lori z Hershelem, ten zmienia zdanie. Carl, Lori, Carol i Beth, pozostają w swoim bloku, podczas gdy reszta zmierza w kierunku zbadania stołówki w celu poszukania zapasów. "Sick" Do bloku zostaje przeniesiony Hershel z amputowaną nogą. Beth jest w szoku, jednak nie daje po sobie tego mocno Pokazać. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest rozwścieczona na Maggie, że ta stawia sytuację tak pesymistycznie. Beth towarzyszy Ojcu. Podwija mu nogawkę i pomaga przejść się mu kawałek drogi. Podczas napiętej sytuacji, gdy Carl obraża swoją matkę obraźliwym angielskim zwrotem "get off his back", dziewczyna karci go słownie i stawia reprymendę, że jednak nie słusznie postępuje, gdyż jednak to jego matka. Gdy Hershel traci przytomność, a jego akcja serca zatrzymuje się, Beth doznaje paniki. Krzyczy. Do celi wchodzi Lori i dokonuje sztuczną restytucję serca. Maggie i Beth są roztrzęsione, płaczą. "Walk With Me" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Killer Within" Hershel ma już odzyskaną przytomność. Beth wydaje się być w pozytywnym samopoczuciu. Ponownie pomaga ojcu w przystosowaniu się do kul, wyćwiczeniu chodu. Postanawiają wspólnie wejść na główny zewnętrzny dziedziniec. Podczas gdy już są na zewnątrz, zauważają atak szwendaczy. Sytuacja jest bardzo spontaniczna i napięta. Beth podejmuje z ojcem by wejść na górną, zamkniętą kratą, część niby schowka, klatki. Tu mogą czuć się bardzo bezpiecznie. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się, że Lori nie żyje. Beth i Hershel nie powstrzymują się od przejęcia się wynikającym z tego przykrego wydarzenia. "Say the Word" Daryl, Maggie i Glenn postanawiają wyruszyć po niezbędne środki dla dziecka. Dixon prosi Beth by ta miała na oku załamanego Carla. Dziewczyna stara się z ojcem pocieszyć chłopaka. Podczas powrotu z wyprawy z udanym skutkiem , Beth karmi dziecko. Carl nie może wymyślić imienia dla dzidziusia. Daryl dla rozładowania napięcia wymyśla nazwę "Little Ass-Kicker". Beth, razem z innymi członkami ekipy, nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu. "Hounded" Beth widzi Ricka po raz pierwszy od śmierci Lori. Rick przygotowuje odżywkę dla dziecka. Beth trzyma dziecko i podaje je Rickowi. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Beth, Carl, Rick i Hershel szybko przeprowadzają wycieńczoną Michonne do środka więzienia. Rick prosi Beth o przygotowanie wody i ręcznika. Dziewczyna jest zadowolona z faktu odnalezienia się Carol. Jej stan jest już lepszy, co mocno podbudowuje dziewczynę. Wspólnie idą do kołyski Judith. Beth dowiaduje się o porwaniu swojej starszej siostry i Glenna. Tym razem dziewczyna mocno się nie załamuje, jej charakter więc wydaje się silniejszy niż zwykle. Podczas wyruszenia części grupy w celu misji ratunkowej Beth otwiera wejściową bramę więzienia. Michonne przed wyjazdem pyta Beth z niedowierzaniem, czy to prawda, że mimo tak nielicznej osób w załodze, udało się im opanować więzienie i to w zaledwie kilka dni. Beth, Carol, Axel, Carl, Hershel i Judith pozostają w więzieniu. Reszta grupy zmierza w kierunku Woodbury. "Made to Suffer" Beth towarzyszy głównie przy ojcu. Potem zagląda do Judith. Póżniej jest zaczepiana przez Axela, który próbuje ją oczarować. Nie udaje się mu przez Carol, która stawia mu reprymendę. Carl i Hershel słyszą w oddali więzienia obce krzyki. Carl postanawia to sprawdzić. Reszta czeka w zamkniętym bloku więzienia. Wkrótce pojawia się Carl z nowymi osobami. Beth sugeruje by pomóc nowym. Carl godzi się. "The Suicide King" Podczas gdy Hershel opatruję ranę Allen'a, Beth zajmuję się opieką nad Judith. Sasha myśli na początku, że to jej dziecko, jednak ta oznajmia jej, że ta się myli w stosunku do tego, co widzi. Informują o śmierci matki. Sashy jest przykro. Beth i Axel podają Tyressowi łopaty w celu zakopania zwłok Donny. Podczas gdy Rick powraca z resztą grupy, Beth całuje Ricka w policzek, by okazać mu wdzięczność za uratowanie jej siostry i Glenna. Następnie wita się z Maggie i wszyscy idą do więzienia. Beth podaje Rickowi małą Judith. Ta stwierdza, że dziecko ma oczy po Lori. Umysł Ricka nie jest stabilny i nagle popada w skrajność, słysząc w głowie przeraźliwy płacz dziecka. Potem, Beth spaceruje trzymając Judith na rękach. Postanawia odwiedzić Carol. Rozmawiają na wiele tematów. Carol mówi, że mała przypomina jej Sophię, gdy ta była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Beth oznajmia, że chciałaby mieć dziecko. Rozmawiają również na temat Daryla oraz Merla. Brat kusznika nazwany zostaje przez nie kretynem. Potem Beth towarzyszy w rozmowach na temat decyzji dotyczącej przybycia grupy Tyressa. Rick znowu popada w schizofreniczną skrajność umysłową. Jest wręcz obłędny. Beth ze strachu chowa się za plecami Maggie. Rick szaleńczo odmawia pomocy Tyressowi. "Home" Beth ukazuje swoje zdanie na temat grupy z Woodbury. Uważa iż nie zaatakują, ponieważ zostali ostro wystraszeni. W tym samym czasie Glenn i Carl informują, że kotłownia została opanowana przez szwendaczy. Beth i inni chcą nadal żyć w więzieniu i uważają by mocniej chronić miejsce, np. barykadując paletami kraty. Potem Beth opiekuje się Judith. Prosi Maggie, by ta potrzymała na rękach dziecko, ponieważ musi przygotować coś do jedzenia Hershelowi. Jednocześnie uczy siostrę jak prawidłowo trzymać dziecko na rękach. Obie są poruszone tą sytuacją. Podczas popołudniowego spaceru z Carlem na dziedzińcu, dochodzi do ataku grupy Woodbury na grupę z Atlanty. Carl szybko chowa się z nią za drewnianą paletą. Podczas gdy grupa atakujących przeładowuje broń, Beth i Carl rozpoczynają serię swoich strzałów. Prowadzą ostrzał z Maggie. Carol spod schowanego martwego ciała Axela przybiega w stronę Maggie, Beth i Carla. Gubernatora siły opuszczają teren, a trawiasty teren przed więzieniem zostaje opanowany przez szwendaczy. Beth z Carlem, Carol i Maggie szybko biegną otworzyć wejście na dziedziniec. Michonne, Glenn i Hershel szczęśliwie trafiają do środka. "I Ain't a Judas" thumb|right|335 pxGrupa omawia sytuację dotyczącą ataku Woodbury na ich więzienną kryjówkę, Beth towarzyszy w debacie. Beth powstrzymuje przed atakami Maggie na Merla, która to przypisuje mu winę za wszystko, zamiast podjąć z kimś wspólną, słuszną decyzję. Podczas przyjścia Andrei, jak i jej opuszczenia terenu, Beth uczestniczy w patrolu z bronią. Wieczorem, Beth śpiewa poruszającą melodię "Hold On". "Clear" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Beth przebywa w więzieniu, kiedy to Rick, Daryl i Hershel wyruszają na spotkanie z Philipem w celu dojścia do porozumienia. Beth szykuje większe zapasy amunicji. Gdy dochodzi do sprzeczki między Glennem i Merlem i ci zaczynają się bić, Beth strzela z broni palnej w stronę nieba. Obydwaj natychmiast się uspokajają. Beth towarzyszy z innymi członkami grupy w rozmowie na temat tego, co wydarzyło się, według Ricka, na porozumiewawczym spotkaniu z Gubernatorem. "Prey" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "This Sorrowful Life" Beth jest postrzegana w trakcie konfigurowania pułapek na podwórzu więzienia dla przypadku, gdyby nastąpiły ataki ludzi z Woodbury. Ona korzysta z samochodu, aby załadować i wykonać pułapki wokół więziennej stoczni. Później, Beth widzi jak Hershel i Maggie się modlą. Kiedy Hershel przestał się modlić, zapytała ojca, czy nic mu nie jest, a on odpowiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by utrzymać ją i Maggie w bezpieczeństwie. Ona jest widoczna również na końcu epizodu w trakcie słuchania przemowy Ricka na temat dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. "Welcome to the Tombs" Beth pakuje zapasy jedzenia i ekwipunek, w celu odejścia grupy z więzienia. W trakcie szybkiego pakowania toreb do bagażnika, Carl rzuca nimi, ta zwraca uwagę na jego ostre, pełne furii zachowanie. W trakcie ataku grupy Gubernatora na więzienie, Carl, Beth i Hershel uciekają do lasu. Tu syn Ricka, na jej oczach, zabija młodego chłopaka z grupy przeciwnej. Kiedy obrzeża więzienia są czyste, powracają do więzienia. Beth trzyma Judith na rękach. Rick całuje dziecko. Podczas przebywania na dziedzińcu, gdy Rick, Daryl i Michonne postanawiają wyruszyć do Woodbury, ta zabija dwóch szwendaczy. Podczas powrotu części grupy z Woodbury, Beth wita nowych członków grupy oraz ocalałych z Woodbury. Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Beth rozmawia ze swoim nowym chłopakiem Zachem. Oznajmia jej, że wyrusza z częścią załogi na eskapadę i czule ją całuje. Beth jednak jest opierzchła i jedyne co ukazuje, to aprobatę wypowiadając oschłe: "Dobrze". Gdy ten pyta, czy może chciałaby się czule pożegnać przed wyprawą, ta stwierdza, że nie. Zach podczas podróży po zapasy zostaje ukąszony przez zombie. Bob zmuszony jest dobić półmartwego chłopaka. Glenn informuję Maggie, że to Daryl podejmie się poinformowania Beth o śmierci Zacha. Daryl odnajduje dziewczynę leżącą na pryczy w swojej celi. Mimo że jest pochłonięta uzupełnianiem pamiętnika, przerywa zajęcie, chcąc wysłuchać Dixona. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, po przekazaniu informacji, Beth nie ukazuje żadnych oznak przejęcia. Beth stwierdza, że wyrosła już od płakania po utracie kogoś bliskiego. Mówi, że cieszy się z mile spędzonego czasu z nim. Pyta Daryla dlaczego był tak poddenerwowany przed przekazaniem informacji. Ten oznajmia, że zmęczony jest utratą ludzi. Beth spogląda na znak z informacją : "To miejsce pracy minęło 30 dniami bez wypadku" (odniesienie do nazwy tytułu odcinka). Beth symbolicznie wymazuje trójkę, pozostawiając drugą cyfrę: 0. Beth, ku chęci odnalezienia pokrzepienia, przytula się do Daryla i mówi: "Nienawidzę pożegnań". "Ja też" - Odpowiada Dixon. "Infected" Rano, po przebudzeniu, Beth jest widziana przy Ricku, który spaceruje z Judith. Potem pociesza zranioną w stopę Michonne. Beth myśli o umierających ludziach, trzymając Judith na rękach. Ku chęci odnalezienia sposobu na zmianę dopadających ją myśli - tuli się do Judith i śpiewa jej piosenki. Gdy Judith reaguje niespokojem, zauważa, że należy zmienić dziecku pieluchę. Prosi o pomoc Michonne. Ta nie jest chętna, widać to po jej zmieszaniu. Gdy widzi Michonne bardzo poruszoną tą sytuacją, postanawia ją zostawić z dzieckiem. "Isolation" Beth rozmawia z Maggie w izolowanym pomieszczeniu. Wyznaje siostrze, że jest wiele pracy do zrobienia i mimo przeciwności nie można dopuszczać myśli o rezygnacji. Dziewczyna uważa, że lepiej będzie, gdy zajmą się obowiązkami. Beth informuje Maggie o wyjściu Hershela poza bramę więzienia w celu odnalezienia środków medycznych. Maggie powstrzymuje łzy, to znów wydaje się, że jest mocno podłamana, jednak młodsza siostra oznajmia, by się nie załamywać. "Indifference" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Internment" Odizolowany od reszty, Hershel pyta Maggie o stan swojej młodszej córki. Ta mówi ojcu, że jest wszystko pod kontrolą, że Beth znajduje się w innym bloku wraz z Judith i innymi zdrowymi dziećmi, odizolowana od więziennego zgiełku. "Live Bait" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Dead Weight" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Too Far Gone" Beth znajduje się na zewnątrz więzienia, gdy nagle od wybuchu ze strzału czołgu należącego do nowej ekipy gubernatora zaczyna płonąć jedna z wież strażniczych. Jest świadkiem wyciągnięcia swojego ojca na środek przed więziennego, trawiastego terenu i potraktowania go jako zakładnika. Beth trzyma za rękę starszą siostrę, przyglądając się ostrej rozmowie Ricka z Gubernatorem, wierząc, że nie dojdzie do tragedii. Daryl przekazuje broń dla Beth, w razie następującej zaraz walki. Po długiej wymianie argumentacji między Grimsem, a Philipem, ten drugi, rozwścieczony, podcina głowę Hershelowi. Zrozpaczone i roztrzęsione siostry zaczynają strzelać na oślep. Dziewczyny nieustannie walczą, dopóki nie są zmuszone do odwrotu. Jak wynika z wydarzeń trwających w trakcie walki, Beth i Maggie chcą dostać się do autobusu, do którego udało się zbiec części więziennej załogi (np. Jeanette i inni ludzie, którzy nie pojawiają się jako pierwszo lub drugoplanowi bohaterzy). Maggie zmuszona jest pozostawić siostrę, gdyż chce odnaleźć zagubionego Glenna. Mówi siostrze, że każdy ma ważne zadanie do spełnienia (odzwierciedlenie słów Beth z odcinka "Isolation") i nakazuje Beth kierować się do busu. Gdy Maggie po nieudanych poszukiwaniach powraca do autobusu, zauważając w nim Glenna, jednocześnie poinformowana zostaje przez Jeanette, że jej siostra wybiegła w poszukiwaniu Judith. Maggie wraca się w głąb dziedzińca. W tym czasie Beth odnajduje Daryla. Dixon oznajmia, że konieczne jest opuszczenie więzienia. Obydwoje uciekają. "After" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Inmates" Beth z Darylem są w trakcie ucieczki. Bięgną po opustoszałym, trawiastym terenie. W trakcie wyczerpującego biegu możemy wysłuchać jedną z narracji w opisywanym przez nią pamiętniku (zob. cytat w pierwszym akapicie). Dwójka bohaterów wciąż napotyka się na szwendaczy. Tym razem Beth próbując zabić spacerowicza, napotyka się z problemem, gdyż okazuje się, że jej broń nie jest naładowana. Daryl strzela z kuszy. Dwójka biegnie, aż do momentu utraty sił. Z wyczerpania padają na łąkę. Tu zaczerpując głęboko powietrze, spoglądają na niebo - nad którym zawisły w locie głodne jastrzębie. Nocą Beth i Daryl odpoczywają przy ognisku rozpalonym za pomocą notesów młodszej Greene. Daryl wydaje się być nieobecny myślami. Beth chce reagować natychmiastowym działaniem. Stwierdza, że trzeba coś robić, wyruszać na poszukiwania kogoś z ich załogi. Wierzy, że ktoś mógł przecież przeżyć. Mimo chęci dyskusji z Dixonem, ten nadal wydaje się być wpółreagujący. Beth myśląc, że Daryl ignoruje jej spostrzeżenia, postanawia wyruszyć sama w dalszą głębinę lasu ogarniętego pełną ciemnością. Daryl po chwili namysłu gasi nogą ognisko i podąża za dziewczyną. Następnego dnia, rano. Beth usiłuje ponownie porozmawiać z Darylem. Podczas jej uwag na temat utrzymywaniu się stale przy nadziei, Daryl odpowiada: "Nadzieja gówno dała nam i twojemu ojcu". Beth jest rozczarowana oraz oburzona. Nie może uwierzyć w słowa mężczyzny, nie może zrozumieć jego toku myślenia. Po chwili Beth ponownie zerka w okolice ściółki, gdzie leżą obrzezane se skóry króliki (ścięte wcześniej przez przechodzącą tu Lizzie). Podczas dalszej podróży, Beth spostrzega na dzikiej, leśnej rośli spore grona owoców. W tym samym czasie, Daryl na innym krzaku zauważa krew nalężącą najprawdopodobniej do człowieka.Młoda Greene, po chwili namysłu, stwierdza, że już niedługo odnalezieni przez nich towarzysze z byłego więziennego azylu - zapewne będą głodni. Zbiera owoce. Daryl podaje jej swoją bandanę, by użyła jako mieszka. Podczas dalszej poszukiwawczej misji, napotykają w lesie spacerowicza. Szwendacz rzuca się na Beth. Daryl odciąga go rękoma do siebie, w taki sposób, że upada z nim na ziemię. Podczas gdy Dixon leży na plecach, a zombie lężące na nim, również na plecach, Daryl daje porozumiewawczy znak dla Beth, by ta go wykończyła. Dziewczyna bez problemu likwiduje spacerowicza (jak okazuje się z wydarzeń przedstawionych w retrospekcji z podróży Tyressa z Judith, Lizzle i jej siostry - są to chodzące zwłoki ojca Chrisophera). Podczas wędrówki napotykają na pożarte po części ludzkie ciała. Wśród nich Beth zauważa dziecięcy bucik (najprawdopodobniej należący do Molly). Beth zdaje nagle sobie sprawę w jak traumatycznych czasach przyszło im żyć, w jak drastyczny sposób ludzie tracą swoje życie. W tym momencie, dziewczyna do tej pory trzymająca się nadzieją, nagle traci ją. Nie powstrzymuje się od łez, popada w zdruzgotanie emocjonalne. Dixon wygląda na zasmuconego i zniesmaczonego. Nocą, Beth i Daryl zakładają w lesie mały obóz. Beth pogrążona w myślach stwierdza, że nadal będzie żyć nadzieją i wiarą przekazaną jej przez ojca, stanowczo wpaja sobie, że nikt z ich grupy już nie zginie. "Claimed" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Still" Beth wraz z Darylem chowają się w bagażniku próbując przeczekać stado zombie. O poranku udaje im się uciec, zabierając ze sobą kilka drobiazgów(m.in kołpak, lusterko samochodowe). Dixon próbuje upolować wiewiórkę, przez co chybia i trafia w drzewo łamiąc strzałę. Ostatecznie upolował węża. Beth w tym samym czasie rozpala ognisko za pomocą zebranych wcześniej rzeczy i zabezpiecza obóz kołpakami. Następnie ukazana jest scena posiłku, gdzie Beth nawiązuje jednostronny monolog mówiąc, że potrzebuje się napić. Daryl rzuca w nią butelką, jednak jak się później okazuje, dziewczynie chodziło o alkohol. Zirytowana postanawia sama iść na poszukiwanie trunku, jednak po krótkiej wymianie zdań Daryl zgadza się pomóc dziewczynie. Natrafiają na pole golfowe, wchodzą do budynku. W środku zastają uwieszonych pod sufitem szwendaczy, najprawdopodobniej samobójców. Dziewczyna ubrała na siebie znalezioną żółtą bluzkę polo i biały sweter. Następnie dzieje się walka pomiędzy Darylem a szwendaczami znalezionymi w pokoju. Trwa ona krótko, jednak kończy się wyżyciem Dixona na trupie i ubrudzeniem swetra Beth, przez co zmuszona jest ona ją zdjąć pozostawiając koszulkę polo. W końcu dziewczyna odnajduje pokój z alkoholem. Daryl zajmuje się zabawą w rzutki, zaś Beth szuka czystej szklanki, aby nalać sobie alkoholu. Dziewczyna zaczyna płakać przypominając sobie o swojej grupie i o tym, jakoby mieliby nie przeżyć. Daryl widząc dziewczynę rozbija ostatnią butelkę alkoholu w pokoju - mianowicie brzoskwiniowy sznaps - mówiąc, że jej pierwszy drink powinien być lepszy. Zabiera ją do miejsca, które odnalazł wraz z Michonne. Pokazuje jej ogromne ilości bimbru i nalewa dziewczynie alkohol. Ona pijąc śmieje się z wystroju "meliny". Daryl mówi, że w sam takiej mieszkał. W końcu dziewczyna namawia Dixona do wspólnego picia. Następnie grają w grę "Ja nigdy". Daryl wyznaje, że nigdy nie był na wakacjach oraz, że nigdy nie opuścił Georgi. Beth opowiada o tym, że nigdy nie strzelała z kuszy oraz sugeruje, że Daryl był więzieniu lub chociaż pracował jako strażnik więzienny. Dixon jest zdenerwowany, chociaż nie chciał po sobie tego poznać. Odegrał scenkę, jak gdyby był pijany. Zaczął krzyczeć o tym, że nigdy nie jadł mrożonego jogurtu i nie dostał prezentu na gwiazdkę ściągając uwagę szwendaczy wokół. Siłą zabrał Beth na zewnątrz próbując pokazać jej jak się strzela z kuszy. Beth zaczyna krzyczeć, żeby przestał mówiąc, że nie jest kolejną martwą dziewczyną za którą ją uważa. Następnie Daryl zaczyna się obwiniać się za to, że musieli opuścić więzienie, za śmierć ludzi, bo porzucił trop Gubernatora. Beth przytula Daryla. Następna scena jest długą rozmową Daryla z Beth. Opowiadają sobie swoją przeszłość. Beth mówi do Daryla:"Będziesz za mną tęsknił kiedy mnie zabraknie". Po rozmowie Beth wpada na pomysł spalenia domu, który kojarzy się z Dixonowi z przeszłością. Odcinek kończy się na podpaleniu mieszkania przez tą dwójkę. "Alone" Beth idzie wraz z Darylem przez las trzymając jego kuszę i ćwicząc umiejętności łowieckie. Po chwili widzą zajętego jedzeniem szwendacza. Niestety Beth wpada w pułapkę i upada. Daryl rusza jej z pomocą i zabija szwendacza. Beth ma jednak zranioną nogę i Daryl pomaga iść. Gdy wychodzą z lasu widzą przed sobą cmentarz i dom pogrzebowy. Beth wierzy, że wciąż mogą tam być dobrzy ludzie, na co Daryl odpowiada, że Po drodze zatrzymują się przy grobie, na którym jest napisane "Ukochany ojciec", co przypomina jej o Hershelu. Daryl zrywa kwiatek znajdujący się obok i kładzie go na grobie, po czym Beth łapie go za rękę. Daryl i Beth wchodzą do domu pogrzebowego i stwierdzają, że jest pusty. Zwiedzając dom znajdują miejsce, gdzie leży szwendacz w trumnie ubrany w strój pogrzebowy. Beth mówi, że to jest piękne. Daryl i Beth przeszukują kuchnię i nie widzą w niej kurzu, przez co domyślają się, że ktoś niedawno tutaj był. Beth mówi, że to mogą być dobrzy ludzie, na co Daryl mówi, że wezmą tylko część zapasów. Wieczorem Beth gra na pianinie i śpiewa utwór "Be Good". Daryl mówi, żeby grała dalej po czym kładzie się w trumnie. Beth jest zdziwniona, gdyż mysłała, że "denerwuje go jej śpiewanie", po czym kontynuuje śpiewanie dla Daryla. Następnego dnia Daryl wchodzi do kuchni niosąc Beth na rękach. Nagle słyszą odgłosy przed domem. Daryl wychodzi, żeby to sprawdzić. Okazuje się, że nie jest to szwendacz, a pies, który po chwili ucieka. Wieczorem Beth i Daryl jedzą kolację. Beth mówi, że napisze liścik do właścicieli domu z podziękowaniami za jedzenie, lecz Daryl mówi, że nie musi tego robić, bo powinni tutaj zostać dłużej. Beth pyta go dlaczego, po czym mówi, że też wierzy w to, że istnieją dobrzy ludzie. Beth pyta go co zmieniło jego zdanie i jest zaskoczona, gdyż rozumie, że Daryl darzy do niej uczucia. Gdy nagle chce coś powiedzieć, przed domem znowu słychać dziwne odgłosy. Daryl idzie to sprawdzić bez kuszy myślac, że to pies. Okazuje się, że to grupa szwendaczy, którzy próbują wejść do domu. Beth rzuca Darylowi, kuszę po czym ucieka na rozkaz Daryla. Daryl wpuszcza sztywnych do środka. Część ich zabija, a część zostawia zablokowaną w domu i ucieka. Gdy dociera do drogi widzi plecak Beth rzucony na drodze. Po chwili słyszy pisk opon i widzi odjeżdżający czarny samochód z białym krzyżem, którym Beth została uprowadzona. Próbuje on gonić samochód, lecz jest zbyt wolny. "Us" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "A" Beth występuje w tym odcinku w retrospekcji. Jest ona w więzieniu i zajmuje się Judith . Pod koniec odcinka znajduje się na zewnątrz trzymając Judith wraz z Hershelem, Rickiem i Carlem. Carl upuszcza swój kapelusz, po czym podnosi go Rick i kładzie na głowę Beth mówiąc:"Jest nowy szeryf w mieście". Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Strangers" Beth nie występuje w tym odcinku. "Slabtown" Beth budzi się w szpitalu w Atlancie. Nie pamięta jak się tu znalazła, ale niedługo potem dwójka ludzi, lekarz Steven Edwards i policjantka Dawn Lerner tłumaczą jej, że została zaatakowana przez grupę szwędaczy i ich ludzie uratowali jej życie. Beth mimo względnego bezpieczeństwa jakie otacza szpital pragnie wyjść, uciec i odnaleźć Daryla. Dawn okazuje się jednak stanowcza i brutalna i tłumaczy Beth, że na zewnątrz nie ma bezpiecznych miejsc,że siedząc tu w szpitalu mają szansę na uzyskanie pomocy. Beth jest jednak uparta i nie chce dać za wygraną.Zaprzyjaźnia się ze Stevenem,który opowiada jej o historii Dawn i szpitala. Mimo to Beth chce wyjść. Dawn tłumaczy jej już nieco ze złością,że musi im pomagać,gdyż uratowali ją. Beth mimowolnie godzi się z tą myślą,choć w głębi rwie się do ucieczki.Tymczasem do szpitala zostaje przywieziony Gavin Trevitt, lekarz w krytycznym stanie.Stevenowi udaje się go uratować jednak wkrótce wykorzystuje niczego nieświadomą Beth do wyeliminowania konkurencji.Dziewczyna podaje Trevittowi nie ten lek co trzeba i ten umiera.Później Steven opowiada Beth, że gdyby było dwóch lekarzy Dawn nie ochraniałaby go tak jak dawniej.Od Dawn beth oberwała dwa razy,w policzek i czoło co na nowo spotęgowało w niej chęć ucieczki.W szpitalu poznaje Noah,chłopaka mniej więcej w jej wieku przebywającego tu od roku.Jego ojciec zginął,bo Dawn uważała,że był zbyt skory do wszczynania buntów.Razem planują uciec szybem,do którego wrzucane są zwłoki. Beth miała wykraść z Gabinetu Dawn klucz. Przyłapuje ją na tym Gorman, mężczyzna,który już od początku ma oko na Beth.Proponuje jej stosunek w zamian za milczenie. Beth jednak zauważyła na podłodze martwą Joan, jedną z pacjentek szpitala,która zaczęła się przemieniać.Dziewczyna oszałamia Gormana,a potem wrzuca w objęcia przemienionej Joan.Wraz z Noahem ucieka. Schodzą przez windę. Na dole Beth zabija ogromną ilość szwendaczy. Gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz to oślepia ich światło. Beth strzela do szwendaczy, aby dostać się do bramy. Gdy jest jednak już przy samej bramie łapią ją policjanci. Noah ucieka, a Beth zostaje. Beth rozmawia z Dawn. Dawn daje jej ostatnią szansę,mówiąc,że każdy się liczy, jednak uderza ją zdjęciem w twarz. Dr Steven opatruje twarz Beth i przyznaje się do tego, że specjalnie kazał jej dać inny lek Trevittowi, żeby ten umarł i nie miał konkurencji. Beth jest już na skraju emocji i bierze leżące na stole nożyczki i chce zabić Steven'a. Nie zabija go, gdyż doznaje szoku,gdy do szpitala przywożą tak dobrze jej znaną osobę-Carol. Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Beth: *ojciec Christophera (zombie) * Gavin Trevitt (wypadek) * Gorman (spowodowała śmierć) * Jeffries (spowodowała śmierć) * O'Donnell * Dawn Lerner (spowodowała śmierć) *co najmniej jeden członek milicji Gubernatora *niezliczone ilości zombie Relacje :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Wystąpiła Ciekawostki :* W pierwszym odcinku trzeciego sezonu Beth śpiewa tradycyjną irlandzką piosenkę, The Parting Glass. Zobacz też en:Beth Greene de:Beth Greene es:Beth Greene ru:Бет Грин pt-br:Beth Greene ja:ベス・グリーン Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead